


Of Mountains and Love

by Crowsims



Series: Soul of Steel [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kara is a Kent, Multi, Sister Skye, Soulmates, Very AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsims/pseuds/Crowsims
Summary: Nearly a year with her bond and Kara is still afraid of taking the next step in their relationship. Before she can though, she must face a piece of her planet's past in the hands of an old enemy of Tony's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Third in the series. Appreciate beyond words the amount of kudos I've gotten regarding these stories. I'm glad everyone is enjoying them and I hope yo enjoy this one too. Just got back from being in the hospital since Saturday so figured I'd post what I have so far and add on later. This is the last time I'll probably use Superman Returns references for the series. I make no promises, but with figured it was the best way to go for this one.
> 
> ~~~ = Flashback Moments

Where am I?

It’s dark here. There’s nothing but darkness, nothingness everywhere. I can’t even feel the bond. There’s voices though, all around me it feels like. Mom and Skye. Bruce trying to comfort them. I can hear Nat and Darcy too, I just can’t feel them.

What is this?

What the hell…oh wait, I remember what happened now.

Let’s start from the beginning.

I have been living in the Tower for almost a year now with Nat, Darcy and the team and it has been great. Despite the chaos my sister brings with her every time she visits. I pleaded with JARVIS to revoke her clearance after she came in the day of the press conference and ended up staying the weekend. Apparently Nat sold it as some prize for best cosplayer. Pepper was a little ticked at Nat starting a contest without her approval. The guys actually thought it was a great idea. They even started a pool as to see who would win the now monthly drawing. In the end it proved to be a great PR move and a lot of fun for everyone involved.

I did not have fun though with Skye’s visit. Okay that’s not true, I did. I love her and loved that the team cared enough to offer her a spot here. Tony more than eager to offer her a state of the art computer lab as tech support for both SI and the Avengers. Skye was shocked and deeply touched, saying she’d have to discuss it with her mom and dad. Darcy and Skye got along just like I knew they would.

Translation: they are two long lost demonic friends. Taking great enjoyment in pranking all of us. They single handedly started the biggest Nerf war I have ever seen or been a part of. I couldn’t kill Darcy, Nat wouldn’t let me. But after the continuous surprise attacks from Uncle Clint, popping out of every vent no matter how secure she made them, hitting her in the back of the head with foam arrow after foam arrow, she was ready to chuck my sister in the incinerator.

JARVIS refused to keep Skyenet out of the Tower. If I didn’t know better I’d swear the AI has a thing for my sister, but I prefer to think he just likes having her around to make Tony’s life miserable at times. Payback for all he’s had to put up with from his creator I guess.

Turns out with Steve, Nat and Uncle Clint now full time Avengers instead of SHIELD agents, Fury decided to post Coulson and his team at the New York office. Only that Ward guy seemed to be unhappy about it, while Coulson and Melinda found it perfect. They bought a place in the city and are giving Skye a real sense of family now, making up for lost time. Skye acts like it’s embarrassing, but I can see how much it means to her. She even changed her name legally to Coulson-May, proving my point all the more. Both Coulson and May consider me and mom family and just like they can visit us at the Tower now, we are free to drop in on them anytime we want. Fury is family as well. I thought the whole reason behind his actions was because he thinks of us the same way. And he does now, but Nat also made the comment that he might be sentimental at times, in the end he never does anything without a reason. Guess we’re just going to have to wait to see what that is.

Despite there still being those out there uncomfortable with me being on earth, much less part of the Avengers, the public still supports me. I have my cosplayers still. I drop in on a few playgrounds when I’m patrolling the city, playing with the kids and showing off my powers to them. All in all the city is pretty accepting of Supergirl. Most of the tabloids have even ranked me as the most powerful Avenger. Considering I fight beside a giant green guy who gets stronger the angrier he gets and a genius that can actually build an atomic bomb in his basement, I have to say it is quite the ego boost.

Sadly it was short lived.

***

I came clean with the team about where Jor-El and the scout ship are located, the North Pole. I didn’t give the exact spot and so far Tony is keeping his eyes in the sky from looking for it. I told them he and the ship are the last pieces I have of Krypton and they respect and understand what that means to me. Jor-El in fact wanted to show his gratitude to the team and my family for all that they have done for me. So when I brought my Stark Smartphone to him one day, he augmented it a little. Installing a secure data link and communication line between it and him. Meaning now I can call him up from the Tower and he can link up with us on a secure secret server Skye installed for him with JARVIS’ help.

That’s not the only piece of home I have though it turns out.

During a fight with a mad scientist who constructed his own 80’s looking robot army, I managed to rip the front open of one of them to expose its green rock like power core. Once exposed to the familiar looking meteor fragment I immediately got sick, feeling weak and nauseous the more I was around it. The others had to get me out of the fight and finish them off without me. Once that was done Tony did a scan on the rock and discovered some interesting and troublesome facts about it. Turns out that the meteor rocks are indeed fragments of Krypton that landed here on earth with me and my ship. Thus earning it the name Kryptonite. The radiation they give off is relatively harmless to humans and is capable of being used as a power source. But to me it is deadly. Minor exposure brings on nausea and loss of strength. Prolonged exposure could be fatal. Ingesting or being pierced by Kryptonite could kill me.

With the discovery, and learning that Kryptonite isn’t just found here in the states, Stark is pulling his resources, Natasha is calling in favors from contacts overseas. Even Coulson and Fury are working on it, without involving SHIELD too much in the search. Together they are having all samples and traces of Kryptonite brought to the Tower. Where it will be held safe and out of reach from those who would use it against me in a led vault. The only thing that seems to shield me from the deadly radiation.  As you can imagine my family and bond aren’t taking the news that I am no longer as indestructible as I used to be. Though with Nat and the others watching my back in the field, and knowing the signs now of exposure and how to protect myself, I have nothing to worry about. Life goes on for us as usual. Well almost.

I may have finally said ‘I love you’ to both Nat and Darcy, separately and in different ways. I still am not quite comfortable taking things to the next level. It’s been a year together and still the thought that I could hurt either of them if we do get intimate festers in my mind. I know they keep saying they’re okay with things as they are and I believe them. There are times when I’m with one of them, kissing and making out, hands wandering under clothes or on bare skin, I get so wrapped up it in and the bond that I want to just give in to the moment and show them how much I love them. Then I flash back to that jock and what I did to him and it’s like being doused in cold water. I can see they really want to let go to, but they still have each other so for now they’re ok to leave things as they are.

***

To mark the anniversary of my coming out of the superhero closet, Fury is finally willing to hand over a piece of Kryptonian tech they discovered in the same area as the scout ship I…reclaimed.

Crystals.

Or to be more precise Crystal Technology, an ancient and still very powerful form of construction and information storage system used by the very first Kryptonians. According to Jor-El, a construction crystal could be used to build anything from a ship, a building or even an entire continent. Each structure would contain powerful technology, like more advanced computers and weapons. The storage crystals could contain vast amounts of information from the dawn of Kryptonian civilization, to the dawn of the universe itself. Information on other races, hospitable worlds. He even theorized, and secretly hoped, that it could also contain records of lost outposts and settlements of ancient Kryptonians. Which wouldn’t make me the only one in existence anymore. I was hopeful too. But also a little worried, given that if they came to earth they would develop powers just like mine thanks to our physiology mixed with the yellow sun. But I was not going to dwell on that until, or even if it becomes necessary.

Unfortunately the crystals were stolen from the SHIELD team that were going to deliver them to me at Avengers Tower. Natasha and Clint are questioning the agents that ‘miraculously’ survived the attack on their transport. The rest of the team looked in to the theft itself. Coulson and his team were even brought in to help, given that they had received Intel from Fury suggesting Justin Hammer might be behind it. The weapons mogul is skating on thin ice with SHIELD and the Avengers these days over his drone demonstration. His band of lawyers are just as cunning as Tony’s and got him out of that trouble. At least for now, we can’t touch him.

While the team worked their angles, I decided to head over and check in with Skye as she worked from their loft like apartment over a gym owned by an old friend of May’s. Figures she’d want a place she can rest, work out and train Skye from. Skye loves her bonding times with her mom. Saying she’s having just as much fun and learning a lot from her dad too.

 

~~~

“Clint and Nat are convinced those agents are lying and hiding something. Your mom and dad are going through their personnel files now. You having any luck finding a connection between them and Hammer?” I asked coming in and plopping down on the couch beside Skye as she typed franticly away on her laptop.

“Not yet, but I did find something a little weird. Remember those holes in the SHIELD firewalls I told you about. How Uncle Nick has tasked me with tracking down any other breaches in SHIELD’s systems and plugging them up.”

“Yeah.”

“Well turns out someone used one of these holes to access the plans he had of handing over the crystals to the Avengers. Then the original agents assigned to the detail got pulled and our new friends ended up taking their place,” Skye explained.

“I don’t like where you’re going with this,” I told her honestly.

“Neither do I,” Skye breathed anxiously, “Which is why I want you to give me something else to think about while I work on this.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know,” Skye answered, the corner of her mouth rising in an evil half smirk, “Why don’t you tell me why you and Darcy aren’t getting busy.”

“What?” I asked, clearly not believing she just said what she said, little own knows about our lack of a sex life. “Why would you…how do you even…?”

“We text.”

“And share your weird cat videos, I know,” I groaned tossing my head back, “Seriously, that girl has no filter or off button. Can’t believe she told you about that.”

“She mentioned it once, quickly regretted it and swore me to never speak of it,” Skye said laughing.

“Then why are you speaking of it. You know this crosses some serious TMI boundaries between sisters, right?”

“True,” Skye agreed looking over at me with warm eyes, “But the reason I speak of it is because I want you to be happy.”

“I am happy. I love Darcy and Nat. You know I do,” I reminded her.

“I do. But I also know what’s keeping you from taking things to the next level with them. Cementing the bond between the three of you until you find your fourth,” Skye began, placing her laptop on the coffee table in front of us and patting her lap. Shaking my head at her but in the end accepting the offer, I laid my head down in her lap. Skye went right to work petting my head just like she used to when we were younger and I was having a rough day. “Kara you are amazing. You have come a long way from the country mouse I remember. I am so proud of you, embracing your power and using it to save people openly now. Instead of in the shadows or blurring around.”

I laughed softly and closed my eyes, feeling calm and safe as I listened to my sister. “What happened to that deserving asshole will not happen with Natasha or Darcy. They won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do, you know that. They love you and want to be with you, just like you want to be with them. You just have to have a little faith in yourself. I know you and they know you. You would never do anything to hurt them. Trust in that and in them and…you know.”

“Let the sheets fall where they may,” I finished laughing.

“Good a way as any to end this discussion,” Skye replied knocking on my head before bending down to place a kiss to my cheek. “Love you nerdy country mouse.”

“Love you too city hacker rat.”

Even though I’m the big sister, Skye has looked after me more than I have had to for her. She’s just self-sufficient. A sad result of her time in the system and living on her own. She always knows just what to do and what to say to calm me down and help me out though, which is always appreciated.

Trust myself. Advice I probably, eventually, would have figured out on my own. But hearing the way Skye put it made me feel confident in it. Confident enough to maybe…probably…make the first move on Nat or Darcy to show them I’m finally ready. Or I could just slip out now, head to the Tower and pull Darcy up to my room to really break it in. If I did that though Skye would never let me live it down.

Those thoughts, along with our sisterly moment, came to an end when all power in the room went out. Skye looked at her dead laptop, then me, than both of us were on our feet checking our phones while moving to the window. Our phones were dead and I could hear people all over the neighborhood, in the street and beyond having the same problem. There was also some very dark clouds forming on the horizon, only making the situation seem more disturbing.

“Hammer,” Skye deduced.

“Has to be.”

“Another drone mishap?”

“Not a chance,” I assured her, “JARVIS has eyes in the sky. He’d see a drone or any potential threat moving in on the Tower and the city long before it got the chance to strike. No this is something else. Something worse.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? A cry for help? Get your caped ass in gear and go stop it,” Skye said crossing her arms and glaring at me, a look that would have made her parents proud.

“Whatever you say agent,” I replied, pulling off my shirt to reveal the S of my suit. A quick spin and I was soon standing there in my full suit. The material like a second skin, making it easy to conceal under my street clothes. The cape and boots are another story.

Skye stepped back after opening the window and I flew out faster than the eye could see and shot up in to the sky to get a better idea of just what the situation was we are dealing with here.

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recues abound. One easy and one that could be fatal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ = Flashback Moment  
> Last one in this story.

**The whole city was feeling the sudden loss of power, causing some issues and damage that I managed to zip around and fix. But when a shockwave from the sea sent out tremors causing even more structural issues and dangers the whole team had to get involved. Hulk even made an appearance and saved a bus load of kids from going off a bridge. If that doesn’t earn the un-jolly green giant some goodwill points I don’t know what will.**

**Once the city and people were out of immediate danger we discovered the cause of the tremor and power outage. There was a landmass growing 800 miles off the eastern seaboard. And it wasn’t stopping. Satellite readings couldn’t get a clear picture on it for some reason. But what it did show us was that it was expanding towards the US, causing atmospheric disturbances and tremors all along the coastline. That was only the beginning of the danger it posed. If this thing kept growing it would soon destroy the eastern coastline area completely. If not the entire continent. Same matter can’t exist in the same place at the same time. Basic law of physics. And seeing as how this landmass was created using one of the construction crystals from Krypton, it looked to be taking priority.**

**Stark and Skye managed to get the picture a little cleaned up and we were able to determine that there was a helicopter parked right on the landmass, a Hammer owned helicopter. He and the others wanted to take a Quinjet over and arrest him, but I talked them out of it. Stating that since he was in possession of Kryptonian tech that this was my problem and I will handle it. They argued with me, reminding me that as a team my problem is their problem. Especially Nat and Darcy, reminding me I’m part of a bond now and I don’t have to shoulder anything alone. While the guy’s words and theirs touched me greatly, I managed to convince them to hold back until it was necessary for all of us to deal with Justin Hammer.**

**So I flew in alone and landed on the earth colored landmass. It had rock formations and sprouting all around it, some small and flat. Others looking like long giant stalagmites, giving off a cliff and mountain like appearance to the ever changing and expanding landmass. The ground was littered in puddles, dead fish and seaweed. Pretty much everything you would expect to find on the sea floor was brought up when this thing reached the surface.**

**I found Hammer and his goons on a raised portion to my right. Heading over to confront him I began to feel a little queasy, but ignored it and faced off against him, demanding the return of my crystals and that he surrender. His reply was a punch to the chest that sent me rolling down from his perch and stopping on the ground. As I laid there, pushing myself up on to my hands and knees, I felt even sicker and weaker. My eyes went wide upon realizing the cause of it as I looked down at my scrapped and bleeding hand.**

**Hammer had infused the crystal with Kryptonite before depositing it in the ocean to grow. This whole landmass is one dirt covered slab of Kryptonite. And while the earth coating is offering some protection against the deadly radiation, it wasn’t stopping the effects. My strength and powers were fading fast, allowing Hammer’s goons to knock me around as if I were a normal girl. They kicked and punched and even tried to drown me. I tried to fight back, calling on what strength I had and the tricks Steve and Nat have been teaching me, but it was doing me no good. The Kryptonite was sapping my strength and focus by the second. Hammer was dancing around, gloating that he had finally won one over against Stark and his friends. To be honest I was vaguely aware of his words, as I was too busy being beaten to death to actually pay any attention to them. But I did get the point when he got up behind me and drove a Kryptonite shiv in to my back right before he pushed me off of the edge and in to the sea to die.**

**I remember struggling to stay afloat. With dwindling strength and a wound in my back, causing me to bleed out, I was finding that difficult. I was falling beneath the dark choppy waters, succumbing to the darkness and feeling like I do right now. That I was floating in nothingness…that I was dying.**

**But it was not to be the case just yet.**

**~~~**

**Suddenly I was on my side on a metal grated floor, coughing up gallons of salt water, a scream tearing through my already aching throat as something was ripped out of my back.**

**“I’m sorry,” I heard Darcy say softly before kissing my wet cheek.**

**Blinking my eyes I saw her kneeling beside me, handing off what look liked a pair of pliers holding a bloody green crystal shard to Nat. She in turn dropped the shard in to Tony’s open metal hand. A portion of armor on his other arm opened and he placed the shard inside before it closed back up. With the Kryptonite contained in his armor, behind the fancy shielding it has, I felt my strength slowly begin to return and the wound in my back slowly close up.**

**“I’ll add this to your collection once we get home,” he told me as the face plate of his helmet lifted to show a smug grin on his face.**

**“Please tell me you didn’t dive in and save me.”**

**“Why yes I did.”**

**“You are never going let me live this down, are you?”**

**“No I am not. Maybe this will teach you to look before you leap and never turn down help from your friends,” he advised, holding out a hand to help me up. Once I was on my feet I leaned in and placed a kiss to his cheek.**

**“Lesson learned. And thanks.”**

**Tony smiled softly at me, but I was soon turned around to see an angry and glaring Darcy pointing a finger in my face.**

**“Don’t you ever fly off on your own like that again, you hear me!? You’re lucky JARVIS and Skye were tracking you or else we never would have found you.**

**“Sorry sweetie,” I said softly, taking her hand in mine and placing a kiss to the back of it.**

**Darcy’s anger soon drained and she was wrapping her arms around me, resting her head on my chest. Nat came up, giving me a similar warning with her eyes before squishing Darcy between us as she joined in on the hug. I could feel their relief flooding through the bond and held them both tighter in my arms, placing a kiss to the top of Darcy’s head and cupping the back of Nat’s.**

**“You’re wet and smell like SeaWorld on a hot summer day,” Darcy declared, causing Nat to shake in laughter and me to roll my eyes before letting them go.**

**Taking a look around I saw we were in the prototype for Tony’s new Quinjet for Avenger use only. Real state of the art and roomy, loaded with all his latest tech. My first time flying in it and probably not my last, even though I can fly and probably faster than this thing. This is more like riding in Nat’s car, a stylish and relaxing change of pace.**

**“Hate to spoil the reunion mood, but the landmass is still growing. According to what you’ve told us, as long as the crystal is in the water and attached to the earth, it will continue to feed on and absorb the minerals around it to grow. We estimate five hours before it strikes the eastern coast,” Tony spoke up, causing us to turn and face him. “As much as it physically pains me to say this kid…I got nothing. Bruce and I are still wracking our brains, but so far we have no idea how to stop it. Fury can only keep the military from sending in nukes for so long.”**

**“All they’d be doing is wasting missiles. They’d destroy part of it, but according to Jor-El, as long as the seed crystal is still in place it will be able to repair itself,” I told him, letting out a long pained sigh as I realized what I’d have to do.**

**Turning around I headed to the back, smacking the ramp release and opening the back of the jet. Wet salt laced air came rushing in, blowing my hair and cape back behind me and startling the others.**

**“What the hell’s going on back there,” I heard Uncle Clint shout out.**

**“Just what I was about to ask,” Nat shouted as she went to steady Darcy, both of them looking fearfully at me. They clearly could sense my intentions through the bond. As much as I’d like to shut it off right now and save them any pain, I selfishly kept it open. Needing their presence for both comfort and strength.**

**“I’m going back,” I told them strongly.**

**“Kara, are you insane? You’ve barely recovered from your injuries and are not at full strength,” Nat reminded me shakily.**

**“Not to mention that huge chunk of dirt has a deadly Kryptonite center. Going back there could kill you,” Darcy stated frantically.**

**“It’ll kill a whole lot more than just me if I don’t go back,” I reminded them, stepping forward and placing my hand on Darcy’s face. “I have to do this sweetie. You both know that I do.”**

**They did. In their heads they knew if we had any chance of stopping this it was up to me. The bond and their hearts, including my own were screaming at me not to though. In the end my head won out. Leaning forward I pressed my lips to Darcy’s, pushing all the love and feelings I have for her in the kiss. Pulling away I gave one to Nat, pulling her head in after pulling back and resting our foreheads against each other.**

**“I love you both so much,” I breathed, quickly kissing away their tears as I stepped back to the open ramp, taking what I pray is not my last look at their faces as I smiled brightly. “Goodbye.” With that said I jumped back and floated out of the jet, leaving them behind.**

**~~~**

**I flew up past the heavy cloud cover to the bright sunny blue sky above. Throwing my head back and closing my eyes, stretching out my arms, I soaked in the warm invigorating rays of the sun. I could feel my strength growing as whatever wounds I had remaining instantly healed. Opening my eyes I looked down at my now fisted hand, feeling renewed and recharged. I shared my strength with Nat and Darcy. They returned it with all the love and faith they have in me. Smiling at their thoughts and feelings, I shared one more ‘I love you’ with them before closing off the bond. They don’t need to feel what’s about to happen to me and personally I can’t afford the distraction. Otherwise I risk changing my mind.**

**I flew up for a second then quickly moved downwards, breaking through the clouds like a shot and leaving a single ray of sunlight to follow me down.  I made a beeline for the ocean, firing off my heat vision along the way. The twin beams of laser like heat pierced right through the water just like I did, cutting a hole in to the seafloor that I flew right in to. It closed up and cooled once I was in.**

**The heat and pressure of being below the earth’s crust didn’t bother me at all. I was a girl on a mission and nothing was going to stop me. Once I reached my destination I flew up until I could brace my back under the newly formed patch of earth. Pushing up with all my might, I slowly began to lift the piece of earth that was connected to the growing landmass.**

**I’m sure it must have felt like an earthquake to Hammer and his men on the surface. But I didn’t care. If they were smart they’d run to the chopper and make their getaway. Or at least try to. Once they were in the air I’m sure Iron Man would be there to apprehend them. In fact that is exactly what I saw once I broke through the surface of the water and looked outward.**

**Rocks from the bottom of the landmass broke off as I continued to slowly lift it away from the water and up. I’m sure it must be a sight to behold, a rising chunk of land the size of a small island flying up in the sky. With every chunk of earth dislodged, a crystalline extension of Kryptonite was exposed. My strength was starting to waver so I pushed up harder and tried to move faster without cracking the landmass in half. Kryptonite crystalline spikes were still growing and moving dangerously closer to me from all sides, but I didn’t stop. I could feel the air getting thinner and new soon I would reach my destination.**

**I just had to hold out a little while longer.**

**Looking to my right, I could see the curvature of the earth and the stars and knew I had reached space.**

**Time for one last act.**

**Calling on whatever strength I had left, I dug my fingers deep in to the dirt still around me and straightened myself out while continuing to go up. Than with one final exertion I pushed the landmass forward, allowing inertia to carry it safely away from earth and hopefully the moon as well.**

**As I floated there in space, watching it drift away, I couldn’t help but feel I was saying goodbye to a piece of home. It was an alien like piece of land after all, despite being grown from the earth. Maybe that is what the landscape of Krypton looked like? Strange the thoughts that go through your mind as you slowly begin to lose consciousness right before falling back in to Earth’s atmosphere.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will it take to wake Kara up? And once she is awake, what will she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this one. Breaking up these ones seems better then just writing out one big long story by itself, don't you think. Anyway, just wrapped it up and am going to get started on the third installment tomorrow. I'm still recovering from my health issues, but I promise to get it to you once I can. Thank you all and enjoy.

That’s how I ended up here. Wherever here is. I’m 99% sure I’m not dead. I mean if I was dead, which I’m pretty sure I’m not, I wouldn’t be hearing everyone’s voices. It sounds like they’re talking to me in real time and…wait. Am I in a coma? I’ve never been in a coma before so I don’t know what it feels like to be in one. But if I’d have to hazard a guess I’d say this would be my version of one. Might also explain why I can’t feel the bond right now. Only my mind is active.

“Any change?” I heard Nat ask someone.

“Afraid not,” Bruce answered in a soft sad tone, “The UV lights have restored her body to its original state and her mind is active according to all our scans.”

“I see,” Nat replied in a choked up tone.

God I really wish I could wake up right now and comfort her. I’m trying to muster up some strength to reach out to the bond in order to reconnect. Let her know I’m still here. I know it’s there, I just can’t feel it in my current state.

“Jor-El believes her conscious mind is focusing on repairing itself, focusing squarely on that. It’s why you and Darcy can’t feel her right now. But she is in there, Nat. I promise.”

I am. I’m here Natasha.

So this must be me and my subconscious mind right now, allowing me to hear what’s going on out in the world, but unable to do anything about it. Maybe I can push my subconscious to connect with the bond. Let’s see if…

“How’s Darcy holding up?”

Darcy?

“She still refuses to come down here, but I know she does. In the middle of the night while she thinks I’m asleep upstairs. She most likely has Skye keeping JARVIS from recording her visits. Right now she’s whipping up some pies for dessert tonight, staying busy and strong for me and Kara’s mom.”

“Sounds like Darcy. You two are okay, right?”

“We’re okay, Bruce,” Nat assured him with a little more happiness in her tone, “She knows what I need in order to get through this and I know what she needs. We humor each other, but never cut off the love and support.”

“You guys got us too don’t forget.”

“We know…I know. Thanks, Bruce. I don’t know how either of us would have gotten through the week if you weren’t here keeping an eye on her, trying everything to bring her back to us.”

A week! I’ve been here for a week! Nuh uh. No more. This ends now. Come on wake up, Kara. Wake up!

“Kara?” Nat called out softly.

Nat…Cosmo…can you hear me?

“Natasha?” Bruce questioned.

“Sorry I just…I thought I…guess it was just wishful thinking.”

“I’ll leave you two alone.”

The sound of rustling fabric and a kiss being placed somewhere, better not be lips to lips, followed by a set of doors sliding open then closed was all the indication I got that we were alone.

“You are still in there, I can feel it. That was you, fighting to wake up. Guess you’re starting to become more aware of what’s going on around you. You just can’t wake up.” Natasha began warmly, her hand brushing along my face before gripping my hand, her lips resting against my forehead before I heard her sit down. “You cratered in Central Park.”

I cratered!?

“Pepper is turning it in to a fountain to honor what you did. You would not believe the amount of well-wishers, cosplayers, cards and pictures flooding the Tower. The whole city is practically camped outside most days, waiting for word on you. And it’s not just New York. The whole world it seems is waiting anxiously to hear its strongest defender is back on the job. You certainly have an effect on people there Ace.”

She laughed and squeezed my hand tight, tight to the point it would break the bones of a normal person, but with me it felt like a gentle embrace.

“I don’t know how much of Kara you put in to being Supergirl. When you’re out on your fly by patrols of the city. Which we also know encompasses certain parts of the world too. You’re fast, but JARVIS and your sister see everything you do. You are selfless, rushing to help those in need. You don’t do everything for them, just enough. But the one big thing you do is show them they can be better. You show everyone they can be more than who they are. You make people believe they can fly.”

I do not. Do I? All I do is help out where I can, stop the odd natural disaster from completely demolishing people’s homes. I’m always polite and have a warm smile and comforting words, but that doesn’t make me out to be some kind of a saint. Does it?

“Supergirl is a symbol to the world. No mistake. She shows people the true beauty of the world and those in it; regardless of race, creed, sex or orientation. That’s what Kara…what you do for me also. You make me want to be a better person then who I am…who I was. I want to be someone deserving of yours and Darcy’s love.”

“You are honey,” Darcy declared out of nowhere.

I suddenly felt another hand on top of mine, heard more kissing. This time it was lips on lips. I heard jeans rubbing against each other as Darcy probably plopped herself down on Nat’s lap.

“Nat here still has doubts on whether she deserves us or not, Kara. You need to wake up and knock some sense in to her head that she does,” Darcy told me.

Believe me I’m trying here sweetie.

“I felt you too. It was only for a moment, but I felt you through the bond. You’re in there. We just got to bring you out. So, since Nat here is too busy stroking your ego and Skye is out with your mom that leaves the task to me. Where should I start?”

“You want me to leave the two of you alone for this?” Nat asked.

“And give up my hottest cushion. Not a chance.”

“I’m afraid you have more padding then I do love,” Nat teased.

Oh that was a god one.

“Good one,” Darcy agreed, “Anyway, Kara, like I said, your mom and sister are out on the town right now. Skye came straight to the Tower after the blackout. Melinda and Clint went and picked your mom up. She hardly leaves your side. Steve, being Steve, talked her in to a walk around the city. Dragging Skye along too since she’s had her face planted in her laptop since the incident. She’s working on the holes in SHIELD’s firewalls, tracing them and even booby trapping them. That’s a funny word, isn’t it? Booby trap. Right now I bet you’re picturing me dressed like Jessica Rabbit with a bear trap down my cleavage.”

I am now. Really hope I can’t blush in this state.

“You are! You totally are! Look at that reddening in the face, Nat. No way that’s from the special sun lamps Tony whipped up for her.”

Can’t catch a break, even in a coma.

“If you’re Jessica Rabbit and she’s Sleeping Beauty. Who does that make me? If you say Ariel I’m throwing you off my lap,” Nat warned.

“I would say Mulan, but let’s be honest. Melinda is totally Mulan and Skye would defend that statement to the death if I disagreed. So you would be…Elsa. Ice Queen/Spy Queen, with love to keep you warm and sure of yourself.”

“I’m okay with that,” Nat breathed.

God I really want to wake up now and argue I am not Sleeping Beauty. I probably look like her right now, but I am not her. I’d say I’m…well I don’t know who I’d say I’m like but I am certainly no princess.

“You know babe, you really need to wake up and question Steve about his intentions towards your mom. He was all gentlemanly with her when they left, offering her his arm and smiling that boyish charming smile at her all day I bet.”

What!?

“Oh, that got a reaction. You feel that?”

“Sure did,” Nat laughed, “Give her some more. Maybe you really can shock her awake.”

You both are so going to get it when I do wake up.

***

My eyes slowly began to open, only to quickly close when they were greeted by an overly bright set of lights coming at me from all sides.

“JARVIS,” I called out, my voice raw from not using it for a week, “Can you kill the lights for me.”

The lights around me died, leaving only a few basic ones in the room. Looking outside I could see that it was night, the lights of the city obscuring the clear starry sky. Shifting off the med bed I was on, my bare feet touched the ground and I barely even wobbled. My strength has indeed fully returned. I feel great, good as new and in desperate need to see my girls. Especially Darcy. The mental pictures she kept shoving in my head in an effort to wake me up were just cruel. Though I did like the idea of her Frederick’s of Hollywood meets Victoria Secret fashion show she and Nat would put on for me if I woke up right then and there.

“Shall I alert the others to your improved condition?” JARVIS asked.

“Yes, but could you do it via email instead of waking or disturbing them. I kinda want to spend some time with Natasha and Darcy first.”

“Understandable Miss Kara,” JARVIS replied knowingly. Honestly he and my sister spend as much time together as she and Darcy. I think he’s picking up some bad habits from her, “I shall send out the message once you leave the med bay.”

“Thanks, JARVIS. Just one more thing…”

“I’ve cut all cameras in the area and have the elevator waiting. The coast is clear for you to make a speedy getaway.”

“JARVIS,” I laughed, looking up and smiling brightly, “What would we do without you?”

“I shudder to think about it?”

***

In a matter of minutes I was hovering off the floor at the foot of our bed. I snuck in as quietly as I could, still keeping the bond closed, then quickly kept my feet off the ground. Knowing a certain assassin would be alerted to the faintest creak in our place, regardless of how asleep she might appear. And right now they both look so beautifully, peacefully asleep. Nat was spooning Darcy from behind, arms wrapped around her keeping her close while her face was buried in Darcy’s black locks. Darcy for her part was sound asleep, a soft easy smile on her face making her look so innocent.

I moved to hover right over them, resting my cheek on my crossed arms as I smiled warmly down at them, still dressed in the drab green hospital scrubs. Deciding now was as good as time as any I opened the bond. All my warm and loving thoughts right now, including a few wicked ones that have been pent up, flowed easily from me to them. Darcy’s smile grew and she wiggled back in to Nat, who moaned softly and held on tighter to Darcy. Adding on the thought that I wish I could get in on that was the last straw. Both of their eyes shot up and they looked around. I don’t know which of them let out the surprised shriek upon seeing me hovering above them, but it was a welcome sound regardless of it nearly blowing out my eardrums.

“Kara,” Darcy cried out as she jumped to her feet on the bed and tried to throw her arms around my neck.

I laughed and let her, Nat reaching up and helping Darcy pull me down in to the center of the bed. They both descended on me, kisses reigning down on my face and endless love, joy and relief washing over me through the bond.

“You’re awake,” Nat breathed in to my hair, taking in a deep comforting inhale of my scent.

“No thanks to the demonic tormenter over here,” I said as I began to mercilessly tickle Darcy, “Steve and my mom hooking up! Captain America rocking the farm! Creating your own slutty version of my costume for Halloween!”

“Quit it! Before I wet the bed!” Darcy giggled out.

“And you,” I turned to face Nat after letting Darcy go, narrowing my eyes at her. “You just sitting there, laughing along and adding in your own two cents to everything that came out of her mouth. Not once trying to make her stop.”

“I’d rather take on the Chitauri again naked,” Nat retorted in a serious tone despite the smile on her face.

A wave of heat flooded my body, which quickly brought to light other thoughts I’d rather have kept hidden for now. Sadly they came out and both Darcy and Nat latched on to them. Their own excitement at my readiness to take this further warring with their concern for my feelings.

“Are you sure about this Ace?”

“Yeah baby. We’re both beyond happy just to have you awake and in bed with us again without having to have any naked shenanigans happen.”

“Shenanigans?” I repeated with a shake of my head, “I think you’re being influenced by Steve in weird ways sweetie.”

“I’m serious, Kara. We’re both totally cool with just cuddling you to death tonight,” Darcy stated honestly.

“Absolutely. You’ve just woken up and might not be up to anything strenuous. You’re caught up in the moment right now, but tomorrow…we don’t want you to wake up in the morning feeling anything but happy over being with either of us.”

I smiled warmly at Natasha, reaching out and cupping her cheek. She closed her eyes and took comfort from the caress, a physical reminder that I am indeed here and this isn’t a dream. Sitting up and moving to kneel right in front of them, I quickly shrugged out of my scrubs and knelt there in my birthday suit. The moonlight and city lights from the windows casting plenty of light for them to see me. As indicated by the lustful stares and heated thoughts and feelings I was getting from both of them.

“First off, I feel reenergized and completely fine right now. And secondly…I want to do this. I love you both so much. And I know you love me. You’ve been nothing but supportive and patient with me. Beneath it all I could always feel your faith and trust in me. I just never focused on it. But I am now,” I began, looking at both of them in the eye, smiling warmly as I felt their love and trust and thoughts of assurance that I could do no wrong when it comes to them.

“I know I probably freaked the two of you out with my little coma trip. I know I’d be freaked if something similar happened to either one of you. And I’m not letting that make this decision for me. Fact is…I want this. I want to be with you, to show you both how much I really love you the same way you two show each other.”

“We want that to love, but I don’t think either of us wants to be away from you while you’re with the other right now.”

“Who says you have to be?” I countered with a sexy smirk that excited both of them all over again, “I am Supergirl after all. I’m pretty sure I can handle the both of you at the same time.”

Nat and Darcy turned wide comically excited eyes towards each other. They quickly returned to normal as a pair of devilish grins covered their faces as they slowly turned their heads to look back at me. The move was so hot and a little scary. But mostly hot.

“Famous last words Ace.”

“Alright space girl. Get ready to put your money where your mouth is.”

I really wanted to come up with a witty retort that would floor Darcy, but honestly I was coming up dry. Must be the fact both of them were slinking towards me like two hungry lionesses and I was fat gazelle. I wanted to take my time and show them and their bodies how much I love them and have wanted them from the beginning. Sadly it looks like they have other ideas in mind. Oh well. I guess I can let them have their way with me for now.

The sacrifices we make for the ones we love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you agree with my Disney character choices for the girls? And who do you think best suits my Kara Kent? If you have your own choices I'd like to hear them.


End file.
